real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Trusting the Devil
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Japan. Hyoto When everyone walks into camp, Raini is completely silent as Sahana celebrates and opens a coconut to have with Zack. In a confessional Sahana is cackling and says that she considered working with Carl but didn’t want to give him that victory of pulling off a 4-3-3 blindside. Xenomania, Karly and Alan are apologizing to Raini and Raini says she needs to be alone for the night and and they say they understand. In a confessional Karly comments on how weird everything is now because Raini is usually a bright happy star in the tribe but now she’s quiet and depressed. Mikayla, Reggie and Bessi Bell sit by the fire and all quietly celebrate their victory at the last tribal council. Reggie jokes saying he never expected to work well with Sahana since he used to hate her and Mikayla says the game can change in crazy ways. Bessi asks who they should target next and Reggie suggests Xenomania because she’s the leader of the trio. Bessi is okay with it but Mikayla is more apprehensive about making that move because she knows she’s going to be seen as a big threat if she’s the only returning player left in the game. Reggie goes up to Sahana and Zack who are at the beach so they can discuss a plan. Zack asks what their alliance is thinking and Reggie says he thinks getting Xeno out could be smart. Sahana smiles devilishly and says she was thinking the same thing because of Xeno being a big threat. Zack says he’s good with the plan and Reggie says he’s glad that it seems easy right now. Sahana agrees and says getting a lot of votes is fun but still worrisome. Challenge Xenomania wins immunity. Hyoto Back at camp Sahana, Zack, Reggie, Mikayla and Bessi break away from the group and they’re all annoyed at Xeno winning immunity. Zack asks what they should do now and Mikayla suggests Alan because he’s the next biggest threat of the trio and everyone agrees. Sahana says Xeno needs to go as soon as possible and Bessi says they can try next time. Xeno, Alan and Karly are talking Xeno says the others are pissed she won immunity and Alan says they’re not subtle. Karly asks who they think they’ll target next and Alan says it’s probably him. Xeno says they need to get out the biggest threat and Alan says that’s Mikayla. Raini is alone in camp and in a confessional she says how hard it is in the game without Carl. She has a tear fall down her face and says nobody is wanting to talk to her because she was alone on the vote and she feels like she’s gonna be the next person to go. She wipes her tears and in the confessional says she needs to take the game into her own hands. She goes into the woods and begins to search everywhere for an idol. She comes upon a large tree with a ton of roots and digs near the roots. She finds a slip of paper and celebrates as she opens it. She reads it out loud and it says the idol is under the shelter and today is her only chance to get it. She puts the paper in her shirt and walks back to camp. Once she gets there most of the tribe had come and are sitting in the shelter or around the fire so she has to be very sneaky. She pretends to lay down and sleep on the center of the shelter but she slips her hand through a crack in the bamboo. She searches the bottom of the shelter with her hand very quietly and eventually grabs a package. She pulls it up, puts it in her pants and walks away to the water well. She gets there and reads that she found the idol and celebrates. She puts it in her bra and goes back to camp with some water. Sahana and Zack are talking in the water and Sahana says she wants to make a move. Zack asks what kind of move and Sahana says she wants to flip. In a confessional Sahana says there’s no point in her staying in her alliance just to get 5th and Zack get 4th, so she needs to strike them before they strike her. The two go up to Xeno, Alan and Karly and she says they want to make a move. Xeno says they’re voting for Mikayla since she’s a threat and Sahana and Zack exchange a look. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. We’ll now bring in the members of the jury. Carl, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff asks about the last vote and Raini says she was left alone on the bottom after everyone voted for Carl. Jeff asks if this is true and Karly says it isolated Raini a bit but she isn’t in any danger. Jeff asks who is and Alan says he probably is and Sahana says she probably is. Mikayla disagrees and says she’s in trouble. Jeff asks Mikayla why she thinks she’s in trouble and Mikayla says she might be seen as a threat for being a returning player and Sahana looks at her trying to figure out her game. Jeff asks Xenomania about winning immunity and Xenomania says she thinks she needed it so she’s really glad she pulled it out. Jeff says it seems like everyone thinks they’re in trouble and Zack says welcome to Survivor which makes people laugh. Jeff says it's time to vote. Everyone casts their votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Zack. Zack is confused. Alan. That’s 1 vote Zack, 1 vote Alan. Alan. Alan nods. Reggie. Reggie and Mikayla are surprised. Reggie. We’re tied 2 votes Alan, 2 votes Reggie, 1 vote Zack Reggie. Karly smirks. Alan. That’s 3 votes Reggie, 3 votes Alan, 1 vote Zack, 2 votes left. Alan sighs his eyes and looks downs while Xenomania frowns. Reggie. Reggie, Mikayla and Bessi are shocked while Xeno smiles. 7th Person voted out of Survivor: Japan… Reggie. (5-3-1). Bessi is confused and Reggie nods as he gets up. Reggie grabs his torch and Mikayla asks who flipped. Bessi is confused then Mikayla asks Sahana what she did. Sahana asks why she’s always the villain and she chuckles. Xeno and Karly hug Alan and Reggie brings his torch to Jeff and it gets snuffed.. Vote Alan voted for Reggie: “My game rests on trusting the devil to throw me a bone… I’m screwed.” Karly voted for Reggie: “You’ve always had kind of a cold vibe so I don't mind voting for you.” Sahana voted for Reggie: “Mikayla is more of an obvious threat, but I still haven’t gotten over our feud and I still dislike you. Plus, keep the threta you know over the threat you don’t know.” Xenomania voted for Reggie: “This is not the smartest move but I’m not losing Alan over wanting someone else out.” Zack voted for Reggie: “It’s kind of funny holding Alan’s game in our hands considering he voted Sahana last time. The tables have turned.” Bessi Bell voted for Alan: “Sorry dude but you’re a darn big threat right now.” Mikayla voted for Alan: “I would have rather voted for Xenomania but at this point you’re the second best thing.” Reggie voted for Alan: “You are the exact type of person who wins this game so I need you out now rather than later.” Raini voted for Zack: “I’m not quite sure what the vote is but I don’t trust you at all and I think you’re smarter than you let on.” Final Words “Well, I have no clue what just happened. I thought it was between Alan, Sahana or Mikayla so I did not expect my name to come up at all. Sahana and Zack are playing like idiots and there’s a very low chance of them getting my jury vote if they get to the end. I don’t regret anything I did out here and I’m rooting for Mikayla.” ‘’Reggie, 9th Place’’